Une Maman chez les Anges
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: Une petite fille a perdu sa maman. Un homme a perdu sa femme. Une histoire toute simple.


Une petite fille blonde se réveille dans son lit. Elle n'a que trois ans mais elle a perdu sa maman. Elle pense qu'elle va venir la chercher et que, avec son papa, ils vivraient heureux. C'est sa tata et son parrain qui s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Son père est trop triste pour s'occuper d'elle. Il ne lui a pas expliqué. Il se referme sur lui-même. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle attend que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. La porte s'ouvre. Sa tata entre et la prend dans ses bras. Elle lui demande si elle avait bien dormi. Elle fait oui de la tête. Elles vont dans la cuisine où elles retrouvent le parrain de la petite. Il se dirige vers elles. Il fait un bisou sur le front de la petite et un autre sur la bouche de sa tata. Il prend la petite dans ses bras pendant que sa tata prépare le petit déjeuné. Elle se blotti contre son parrain. Elle aurait aimé se blottir contre son papa mais son papa ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand sa tata et son parrain avaient dit que sa maman était partie rejoindre les anges et qu'elle allait aller passer quelques jours chez son parrain. Elle ne les avait pas cru. Sa tata lui donne un biberon de chocolat qu'elle englouti rapidement. Sa tata la pris des bras de son parrain pour aller l'habiller dans la salle de bain. Les vêtements que lui mis sa tata sont noir : une petite jupe noire avec des collants noirs. Elle porte aussi le maillot noir que sa maman aimait tant lui mettre. Ses petits souliers sont vernis, noirs, eux aussi. Sa tata la laisse dans la petite chambre où elle dort. Elle joue mais elle n'a pas le coeur à cela. Elle se lève et va dans la chambre de sa tata. Elle est en train de s'habiller. Elle porte une longue robe noire. Elle met des chaussures noires à talon haut. Elle se retourne et voit la petite. Elle s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure des paroles apaisantes. Son parrain rentre dans la chambre. Il voit les deux filles comme ça. Il s'approche vers elles et les prend dans ses bras. On sonne à la porte. Harry quitte les deux filles. Il ouvre la porte pour laisser apparaître un homme blond aux yeux gris/acier. Il est lui aussi habillé de noir. Les filles descendent. Lorsque Krystel voit son père, elle veut aller lui faire un bisou. Mais elle comprend que son père ne veut pas d'elle, car il ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Elle est triste. Elle veut pleurer mais elle se retient. Elle voit que son père à pleurer. Harry commence à parler.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je fais aller. Je n'arrive plus à rester à la maison sans elle. Dans n'importe quelle pièce, j'ai mille et un souvenirs avec elle. Tout d'elle me manque : sa démarche, sa voix, sa bonne humeur, son regard pétillant, tout.

- Je sais.

- Mais je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Pour moi, elle va revenir. Elle est juste en tournée ou en tournage, que je peux aller la rejoindre à tout moment. J'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute.

- Mais si tu n'étais pas venu, tu t'en aurais voulu toute ta vie.

- Je sais.

- Et tu n'est pas seul. On est là, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Blaise, Pansy et Moi. Et il y a Krystel. Ne l'oublie pas. Elle a besoin de son père. Elle a déjà perdu sa mère, alors ne la laisse pas seule. Elle n'est plus la même depuis une semaine. Elle n'a plus sa mère et son père l'a délaisse et noie sa peine dans l'alcool.

- Je ne boie pas, Harry.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu dans le bar du Chemin de Traverse, la dernière fois que j'étais de garde là-bas. Tu n'étais pas très sobre, ce soir là. Tu crois que c'est à Gin' et moi de s'occuper de Krys'. Elle a besoin de toi, borbel ! Mione vient de se faire assassiné par un fou furieux et toi, tu te bourre la gueule.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Tu ne sais pas se que je ressent, d'accord. Mione était toute ma vie.

- Et Krys' compte pour du beurre ou quoi ? Si, je sais se que tu ressens. Je te rappelle que Mione était ma soeur, ma jumelle, la seule famille qui me restait. C'est une moitié de moi qui s'en va. Mais, je ne me laisse pas aller parce que j'ai une femme qui est enceinte, j'ai des responsabilités et toi aussi, Dray. Tu n'as pas regardé une seule fois Krystel depuis que tu es arrivé. Elle souffre.

- Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Tu sais que c'est Mione qui a choisi son prénom en hommage à une de ses amies moldue qui est décédé d'une maladie moldue. Enfin, je crois ... bref, Krys' me fait tellement penser à elle.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Drago. - Les garçons, il faut y aller maintenant

Harry, Ginny, Drago et Krystel sortirent du manoir où vivait Ginny et Harry. Ils transplannent dans la ville natale de Hermione. Il y a déjà de nombreux fans venu rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme. Ils ont du mal à passer. Quand on les reconnaît, les personnes présentent les laisse passer sans un mot. Ils sont tous en deuil. Ils rentrent dans l'église. La famille Weasley était déjà là, ainsi que Blaise et Lavande. Krystel court vers sa marraine et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue. Pansy fait un maigre sourire à sa filleule. Le prêtre rentre dans l'église. La cérémonie commence par l'arrivée du cercueil d'une jeune femme brune. Tous les regards sont dirigés vers la jeune femme. Drago est horrifié du visage de sa femme. Habituellement dorée, elle est blanche, livide. Il ne peut retenir ses larmes. A la vue de sa maman, allongé sur la soie blanche de son cercueil, elle pleure. Elle ne veut plus être forte, elle pleure sa maman. Elle a compris que sa maman est partie rejoindre son grand-père et sa grand-mère chez les Anges. Lorsque son papa la voit pleurer, il la prend dans ses bras. Il a compris que sa petite fille, sa petite Krystel souffre, elle aussi, du départ de sa femme, son âme-soeur. Il sait maintenant qu'il doit s'occuper d'elle. C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne vivrait que pour sa fille. Le prêtre a commencé son discours. Il appelle Harry pour parler de sa soeur.

- Hermione ... ma petite soeur, ma jumelle, la seule famille qui me restait. On a été séparé après la mort de nos parents. Elle, chez des amis de notre mère, moi, chez la soeur. Puis on s'est revu dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses dents en avant à jouer sa "miss-je-sais-tous". Mais dès ce moment là, j'ai su que elle et moi, on était pareille. Cela s'est confirmé par la suite. On n'a pas été amis tout de suite. Je crois qu'elle me faisait peur. Puis Ron la offensé et elle est partie pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Puis un troll est sorti des cachots. On a voulu aller la prévenir. Mais le troll était déjà dans les toilettes des filles. Ron a assommé le troll. C'était le début de notre amitié. Le Trio D'Or. Toujours à trois. Chaque année à Poudlard, on avait notre quota d'aventure. On n'a jamais eu une année tranquille. Mais cela nous a encore plus rapproché. Je me souviens du jour où on a appris qu'on été jumeau comme si c'était hier. On été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait Sirius et Rémus, nos parrains. Ils nous ont dit sans préambule qu'on été jumeau. On s'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire. Je pense que inconsciemment, on le savait. Je pense que les adultes étaient soulagés de nous voir le prendre aussi bien. Mais qui n'aurais pas voulu la connaître, être son ami ? Personne ! Elle avait une joie de vivre contagieuse. Dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part, tout le monde se mettait à rire, sourire, à être heureux tout simplement. Sans elle, la vie est bien monotone. Repose en paix, Petite Soeur. Fait un gros bisous à Papa et Maman pour moi, dit-leur que je les aime. Je t'aime Petite Mione.

Pendant son discours, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de toutes les personnes présentent. Le curé repris son discours. Ils pleurent tous, les personnes dans l'église, les fans qui suivent la cérémonie depuis le grand écran placé devant l'église. Cela paraît une éternité pour Drago et sa fille. C'est à lui de faire son discours. Ginny fait un geste pour prendre Krystel mais il lui fait signe qu'il la garde avec lui. Ils se dirigent main dans la main vers le pupitre. Les joues de la petite sont ravagées par les larmes. Drago commence à parler.

- Que dire ce qui n'a pas été dit ? Mione était une femme exceptionnelle. Elle était belle, intelligente, généreuse, sensible ... elle avait tellement de qualités. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle ressemblait à un Ange. On avait cinq ans. On habitait dans le même quartier, dans la même école. J'étais le petit nouveau, on venait de déménager. Personne ne voulait me parler. Elle, elle est venu. On est vite devenu proche. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à devenir froid et distant avec elle, pour qu'elle me déteste et m'oublie car je connaîssait mon destin. Puis je l'ai revus dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était donc une sorcière. Mais j'avais un rôle à tenir. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était née moldue. J'avais mal de devoir l'insulter. Ma seule amie, la seule personne qui est venu vers moi. Elle n'hésitait pas à me remettre à ma place. Quand je me suis rebellé contre mon père, c'est vers elle que je me suis tourné. Elle m'a tout de suite fait confiance, malgré tout se que je lui ait fait subir. Elle m'a hébergé, elle a convaincu l'Ordre du Phénix de me protéger. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de notre septième année. On était Prefet-en-Chef tous les deux. On s'est rapproché, puis on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. On a commencé une histoire caché, seul nos amis proches étaient au courent. Je l'ai demandé en mariage la veille de la grande bataille. Elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte une semaine auparavant. Elle voulait une demande à la Roméo & Juliette alors, j'ai pris mon balai et je suis monté jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'étais fou de joie. Puis la bataille est arrivée. Elle a été se battre en bonne Potter qu'elle était. J'ai eu peur pendant toute la bataille surtout quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec son frère devant Voldemort. Puis on s'en est tiré. On s'est marié. Un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, son ventre qui affichait clairement sa grossesse. Puis il y a eu la naissance de notre petite Krystel. Cela fait trois ans et demi que nous somme marié, trois que notre fille est née. Il a fallu qu'un fou vienne nous prendre Mione. Il a fait de moi un veuf, de ma fille une orpheline. Il l'a obligé à laisser derrière elle son homme, sa fille, son frère, ses amis, ses fans.

Il va se rassoir. Il a toujours Krystel dans ses bras et ne veut pas la lâcher. La cérémonie touche à sa fin. Quatre amis Moldus de Mione soulèvent le cercueil. Les proches se lèvent et suivent le cercueil, Drago et Krystel en tête. La petite est blottie contre son papa qui la sert le plus fort qu'il peut. Ils se dirigent vers le petit cimetière où est enterré la famille Potter. La mise en terre est brève. Drago reste avec Krystel devant la tombe. Il fait apparaître un bouquet de lys blanc. Il sait qu'elle aimait ces fleurs qui lui faisaient penser à sa maman. Il reviendra demain. Il passe chez Ginny et Harry pour récupérer les affaires de Krystel. Ils rentrent au manoir Malfoy.

Les années passe. Krystel devient une jeune fille respectée. Elle ressemble à sa maman sauf qu'elle est blonde. Personne n'ose la défier. Personne n'insulte sa maman. Elle est prête à tuer si quelqu'un parle mal de sa maman. Son papa ne vit plus que pour elle. Il n'a pas refait sa vie. Maintenant que Krystel a sa vie, il attend patiemment que sa Mione viennent le chercher. Il est enterré avec sa femme. Un vieux bouquet de lys est là depuis des années. Personne n'a le coeur de l'enlever. Sur la tombe, on peut lire :

_**Hermione POTTER**_

_**1980-2000**_

_**Épouse**_

_**Drago MALFOY**_

_**1980-2020**_

_**La famille a séparé deux amis, la guerre a rapproché deux amants.**_

_**Même après la mort, ils continuent de s'aimer**_


End file.
